Dark Tower Objects
Dark Tower Objects are objects that you acquire from different places in The World and are seen in the Dark Tower's Throne Room in Overlord. The Spell Stones are also to be found there, but only the first eight for some reason. The Overlord: Raising Hell-only moulds are to be found in the Forge. Pillars Pillars grant you an extra boost in Health/Mana, or a Minion Horde size increase. Additionally Spell Stones will make new Spells available to the Overlord. For the most part these 18 pillars plus the up to 12 spell stones can be acquired in any order. Health Pillars (6) * Outside of Castle Spree's dungeon, near the Waypoint gate in the eastern part of the castle. :* Towards the Heaven's Peak swamp, past the graveyard, on the summit where two "skeletal commanders" throw blue energy balls at you. :* Visit the Sacred Grove of the elves in Evernight Forest. :* On the platform opposite the Tower gate in the Golden Hills pass. :* In the Ruborian Desert, after blowing up the bone barrier leading to the next batch of sandworms (near the main Tower gate). Follow the path of the brown sheep up the small hill, in their corral. :* Follow Jewel right up to the retracted bridge that would lead to Ruborian Desert village. Take the path along the right cliff, into the desert, there up in the rock. You will need to destroy at least two sandworms to make the path safe for you and your minions. Mana Pillars (6) ** In the Evernight Forest, near a Mother Goddess statue next to the Viridian Caverns' entrance. ** After a fight with a succubus near the entrance to the Moist Hollows (cave), where the Blues' hive will be found in Heaven's Peak. ** Facing the closed draw bridge to Angelis Keep in Heaven's Peak, go through the hole in the city wall on the left, into a swamp area. ** In the Skull Den of Evernight Forest, after overcoming the first large "Skull Boar" (with four "Skull Stags"), keep right, then left to see a small waterfall. ** In the Golden Hills, go right through the village, past the golden bell, up the hill on the right, behind several barrels. ** On the far side of the first sandworm "pit" in the Ruborian Desert. Spell Stones (12+4) :Level 1: :* The Fireball spell is automatically received upon retrieving the Tower Heart. :* After destroying the second tree root with the Greens, the Shield spell will be accessible near Oberon in the Evernight Forest. :* The Anger spell can found in the bloody unicorn field, left path from the Evernight Forest Tower gate. :* Exit the village of Spree via east gate, keep south-east in the ruins of a tower, near the eastern draw bridge, to find the Slow spell! :Level 2: :* Exiting the Understreets for the town of Heaven's Peak, keep right of the draw bridge, between several houses, for the Flamethrower spell. :* The killed Oberon in Evernight Forest drops the Shock Shield spell. :* Enter the inner sanctum of the Mother Goddess Temple in the Evernight Forest to find the Berserk spell. :* After passing the water serpent in the Understreets, entering a large room that also leads to a smelter (fire barrier blocks that path to Understreets(2)), another path exiting to Heaven's Peak town, you find the Confusion spell. :Level 3: :* / In the Arcanium Mine in the Golden Hills, before you walk into four barriers with flaming archer dwarves, take the path into the rock on the right to find either the Inferno ("evil") or the Combustion ("good") spell. :* / Entering the Brewery of the Golden Hills Stronghold, go straight ahead, keep right of the locked gate in front of you to find either the Infernal Shield ("evil") or the Sanctuary ("good") spell. :* / From the Golden Hills Tower gate, go through the village, keep left of the bell, at the bridge leading to the mine, keep right and go up the hill, for the "brew party". Here you will either find the Legion of Terror ("evil") or the Legion of Honour ("good") spell, depending on your level of Corruption. :* / Once at the Golden Hills Stronghold, about to enter the gates to the Brewery, keep left but do not cross the wooden bridge, instead go down the right side of it, then up the hill to another golden bell, to find either the Betrayal ("evil") or the Submission ("good") spell. Minion Pillars (6) :* This one is already yours from the beginning of the game. (5) * The first minion pillar is automatically acquired when you regain the stolen Tower Heart. (10) :* Visiting the Halfling Homes (east of Spree), past the third wooden gate, left, hidden inside a large pumpkin. (15) :* After destroying the third root in the Evernight Forest, in the "Evernight Temple," near the bridge where you need Blues to cross water, three ghost elves loiter here. (20) :* At Halfway to Heaven Inn in Heaven's Peak, in the room of the Order of Red Dawn, pick the left door. (25) :* Once you have the Blues you can finally pick up the pillar just south of the Mellow Hills Tower gate, past the Mana Pit, in the water. (30) :* In the Temple Construction Site (in the Golden Hills Stronghold]), in the vicinity of the Massive Magma Giant (35) Note: you will gain 15 minions if you have a maxed out Arcanium helmet. Smelters Smelters allow you to forge equipment, see Forge. Steel :* Located in a ruined workshop. Leave the village of Spree via the western gate (towards the Evernight Forest) at the north-west edge of the fields.Surrounded by flames. Reds are required to take it. Durium :* Located in the Understreets(2) of Heaven's Peak. Arcanium :* Located in the Arcanium Mine in the Golden Hills. Moulds Moulds allow you to forge unique equipment (Overlord: Raising Hell only!), these are found in the various abysses that suddenly crop up: :* Armour of Fire :* Axe of Confusion :* Harvesting Helmet :* Mace of Doom :* Sword of Life-Stealing see also Mould Minion Hives Browns :* You already have this hive at the beginning of the game. Reds :* This hive is located in the area past the fight with Melvin Underbelly in Melvin's Kitchens, east of Spree in Mellow Hills. In Overlord Dark Legend this hive is used to start fires and keep the reds a far from the Castle as possible. Greens :* This hive is located in the Viridian Caverns in the Evernight Forest. And in Overlord Dark Legend they can be found in the putrid pools used to for creating flora in the elven lands and are trapped in a large tube. Blues :* This hive is located within the Moist Hollows of the Heaven's Peak Swamps (deep in the cave). In Overlord Dark Legend this hive is found in the witches kitchen used to make children's teeth come fall out and then replenishing the set of lost teeth, later reveals Doris uses the hive to get a sack of gold from miss T to give to Gerda to pay for weapons used on Greenvale. Other Objects These are some other items that will help you along the way. Object Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of the objects and 3d Models of them. Guardian Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Guardian Statue. Demon Statue Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of Demon Statue. Mirror_3d_Model.jpg|3d Model of Dark Tower mirror. Iron_Maiden_Concept_Art_.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of an Iron Maiden. Crane.jpg|Concept Art of the Tower Crane and 3d Model of it. Ancient Tomb 3d Model.jpg|"The Third Overlord's Crypt"-3d Model. Tower Heart :Location: Pumpkin patch on the way to Spree, Mellow Hills. :Effect: Quest item, used by the Third Overlord to travel to Tower Gates in the World. Crane :Location: just past first troll fight in Slave Camp, Mellow Hills. :Effect: Quest item, used by Minions to unlock various chambers in The Dark Tower as plot develops. Iron Maiden :Location: Succubus Queen's chamber in Halfway to Heaven Inn, Heaven's Peak. :Effect: Upgrades Minions' base equipment (+10% , +33% ). Beer Kettle "Loot this and you'll strike a decisive blow against the Dwarves! They can't cope with sobriety" — Gnarl. :Location: second level of Golden Hills Brewery. :Effect: Upgrades Minions' base equipment (+10% , +33% ). Mother Goddess Statue :Location: just past Jewel fight in Ruborian Desert. :Effect: Purely cosmetic addition to The Dark Tower. Category:Objects Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell